


Green-eyed Monster

by Queenofcolors



Series: Non binary Sam wilson [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Sam nervously tapped on the side of her thigh, anxiety forcing her stomach to churn at the sight of the appetizers being passed around. This was her first time working with this art gallery; this was also the first time she presented herself as a female in a professional setting. She felt the gentle touch of her loving boyfriend squeeze her hand comfortably.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Non binary Sam wilson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882234
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Green-eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is what Sam is wearing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679351) by found on tumblr. 



> Sam pronouns are She/her, he/him/ they/them

Sam nervously tapped on the side of her thigh, anxiety forcing her stomach to churn at the sight of the appetizers being passed around. This was her first time working with this art gallery; this was also the first time she presented herself as a female in a professional setting. She felt the gentle touch of her loving boyfriend squeeze her hand comfortably.

"Sam, here's your pronoun name tag," Bucky said, gently placing the name tag onto the blue strap of the pastel pink custom made dress. Sam let out a shaky breath as her heart fluttered at the simple gesture. 

"Just breath, darling, you're doing wonderful," Bucky assured her before taking two wine glasses off a tray from one of the passing servers. He handed the glass to her.

"I know, this is a queer centered art show, but I still feel like everyone's staring at me," She said softly, her anxious mind running rampant. Bucky placed his hand on her cheek, brushing back a piece of pink hair.

"I know this might be nerve-racking. But you deserve to be able to sell your artwork while also being able to present yourself in whatever way makes you feel comfortable," He kissed her knuckles gently and wished he could kiss away all of Sam's fears and doubts. 

Bucky had set up this art showing for Sam so that she could see that there was a whole community of queer artists and art collectors who would want to buy her work no matter how she presented herself.

There was a small crowd that began to gather around one of Sam's artwork. The artwork was an old toddler painting that Sam had made as a child and redesigned into abstract art. Sam's fears began to simmer as he watched the small group look interested in his art pieces. 

A particular person caught her eye as they both made eye contact. The man had slicked-back hair and a white dress shirt that had three undone buttons. He had a rich and arrogant air about him, as he strode over to Sam with confidence.

"You're art pieces are simply breathtaking. I'm Tony Stark, a philanthropist, engineer, genius, and all-around charming," Tony cooed out as he bit his lip, scanning Sam's body, making her feel as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

"I'm Sam Wilson, thank you for complimenting my art pieces," Sam shook his hand, giving him a polite smile.

"So, tell me, darling, what's the inspiration behind this piece right here," Tony pointed to the abstract painting, as he took a sip from his champagne glass.

"It's an old painting from when I was a kid, then I added onto it as an adult. I call it evolution," She said awkwardly; she often felt uneasy when explaining her artwork. Tony nodded tentatively, looking into her eyes with longing as he touched her arm gently.

"That's amazing, tell me, darling, did you come here alone?" Tony grinned charmingly.

"She came with her boyfriend," Bucky interrupted. He was holding a small plate with hors d'oeuvre, scowling at Tony.

"Hello, Barnes. I was just having a lovely conversation with Sam," He said in a sharp tone.

"I didn't think you came to events like this Stark," There was a thick air between the two men as they glared at each other as if they were trying to assert their dominance.

"Well, as you know, I'm quite fond of the arts. I'm even thinking of putting in a commission with the lovely Sam," Tony said as Sam's eyes lit up at the prospect of a commission.

"Really? That would be lovely," Sam said excitedly as Tony smiled smugly at Bucky, and Bucky let out a gruff grunt.

"Interesting, proposition Stark but I think Sam has a full schedule," Bucky growled out, while Sam pursed her lips, keeping herself from showing her true feelings.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sam can decide whether she's to busy or not on her own," Tony barked back, puffing out his chest. The two men displayed childish possessiveness as Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's getting late; I think we should start heading out," Sam said, coming between the two men.

"Well, darling, Sam, I bid you adieu," Tony said as he was about to hand Sam his business card. 

"I'll take that," Bucky snatched the business card out of Tony's hand, glaring him down. Sam put a gentle hand on Bucky's shoulder before being guided to the car.

\----------

A heavy silence fell over them as they got into the chauffeured car. Sam was ignoring Bucky, who babbled on about work-related accidents. Sam rested her head against the window, watching the street lights pass them by.

"Baby, are you alright?" Bucky asked, confused.

"No, I'm not because you decided to be a jackass and hold a pissing contest with Stark," She hissed out angry and Bucky was taken aback.

"Tony Stark is a grade-A fuck-face, I was only protecting you," Bucky defended as Sam rolled their eyes.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much," She said, getting out of the car heading to the house in a huff.

\---------

Sam walked into the bedroom with a huff as she grabbed her pajamas and toothbrush. She could feel her blood boiling with anger and frustration.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want Stark to flirt with what's mine," Bucky said before cringing at the words that came out. 

"What's yours? I'm not you're property! I'm my own person," Sam yelled out in anger.

"I'm saying it wrong. All I mean is that Tony isn't a good person," Bucky said, frustrated with himself. 

"I know, Tony might not be the best person, but a commission from Tony could be a huge step for me. He is a prominent art collector, and if he likes my work, then that means I'm that much closer to being a prominent artist in the industry," Sam said, gathering their things and began to walk out the bedroom.

"I'll be staying in the guest bedroom tonight. I need to cool off," Sam said before leaving, making Bucky feel guilty.

\--------

It felt strange for Sam to wake up not next to Bucky, but he still felt frustration towards his partner for not trusting him. He picked up the business card and began to call Tony Stark. Sam didn't feel that it was necessary to tell Bucky that he was going over to meet with Tony.

Tony's home was sleek and modern with various famous paintings and had high tech machinery he had built himself. Tony had smiled warmly as he poured Sam a glass of scotch.

"I don't day drink," Sam said, shifting awkwardly on the sleek black couch.

"Awe, so innocent darling," Tony chuckled huskily and sipped at his glass of scotch, giving Sam a lustful look.

"You know the color blue really brings out you're eyes," Tony flirted bluntly and shamelessly, making Sam do up the last button on his shirt, so his chest was fully covered.

"My boyfriend, Bucky, bought this shirt for me, but I think we should discuss what you would like to see from me," Sam said in a monotone voice, trying to take control of the conversation.

"Oh, I have many things I'd like to see from you," He purred, wetting his lips, then sitting next to Sam and putting his arm around him.

"You're disgusting, if you don't want my business, then I think we're done here," Sam hissed out, standing up as Tony grabbed his wrist tight.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think we both know why you're here. I can give you so much more. I mean, I was just named the richest man in the world... that basically means I'm richer than god," He purred out, stroking his own ego as Sam let out a cackle.

"You're just a selfish, entitled jackass," Sam growled before throwing the drink in his face and storming out.

\-------------

Sam needed to decompress from the aftermath of the meeting with Tony. He drew a simple landscape in his sketchbook- drawing peaceful places like parks always calmed his nerves.

"Sam? I brought you chocolate, the peanut covered ones you like," Bucky said softly as he walked into the art studio. He placed the box of chocolate down on the working table.

"I know, this doesn't make up for what I did. I just want to say I'm sorry; I did act like a total jerk. If you want to do a commission for Tony, you can... I mean, I'm not saying you need my permission or anything. You are you're own person and can take a commission from anyone you want to. I was wrong for getting jealous. It's just me and Tony have this bitter rivalry, and I should have never dragged you into it, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me…" Bucky began to ramble as Sam held his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"You're rambling, honey. I accept your apology. I understand your feelings. You got jealous and reacted; it's only human. And you were right about Tony, he was a jackass, and he didn't even want a commission. He just wanted to fuck me," He said as Bucky placed a gentle hand on his cheek, rubbing it tenderly.

"Well, then fuck Stark, you're an amazing artist, and I bet there are other art collectors out there who are just dying to see your art. I know you're upset, but if you need space or anything, just tell me," Bucky said, watching Sam lean into his touch.

"Could you put on my black collar and feed me chocolate, Sir…" Sam said with a gentle voice. He needed his black collar that they normally used for when Sam felt anxious and overwhelmed.

"Anything for my baby boy…" Bucky said, leading him out of the art studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
